


Rise

by LadyDaye



Series: Chaos [1]
Category: Death - Fandom, Hate - Fandom, Lies - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Magic - Fandom, Strong woman - Fandom, betrayal - Fandom, mates - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDaye/pseuds/LadyDaye
Summary: There is a darkness within this World.  A darkness that plagues us all.  We try and fight against this darkness, and most do win, but some of us, we succumb.  We succumb to the darkness that surrounds us and we become mad, evil, hungry for the blood of our friends and our enemies.  Not all darkness is bad though.  Sometimes it is innocent.
Series: Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214159





	2. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahngel begins her story. The Omegan plight is revealed.

I would like to clear something up before I begin, it is important to not that I never desired to be a queen. I know, I know, I am an Omega and Omegas are not allowed to rule, but a lot of people thought that I was after the kingdom when I was not. Again, I say, I had no desire to become queen.

My mother and father, 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Prologue

“I have been born three times. I have died three times. I have seen the people I have loved betray me three times and you dare ask why I have no love for anyone? I have been stabbed in the back, lied to, the people I was supposed to trust have attempted to murder me on multiple occasions and you dare sit here and ask...why I do not love? Love makes you weak, vulnerable. When you love, people think that they can walk all over you, that they can use you and throw you away as they please. I am not disposable, I never had been and I never will be.” I spoke turning towards the window and glaring out to the vast expanse of grass. The weather was picturesque; there was not a cloud in the sky, I could hear the birds twittering their happy song.

”Then tell me Eboni, tell me your story.” Ahngel spoke moving closer to me to stand beside me.

”Yes, Eboni, tell us your story and we will tell you ours.” Genesis spoke standing next to her.

“And what will us telling our stories achieve?” I all but growled out in frustration.

”Closure.” Ahngel spoke.

”Healing.” Genesis answered.

I do not need to be healed nor do I need closure. Life is a fickle little thing, it does not do to dwell on the bullshit that happens.” I spoke crossing my arms over my chest.

“Yes, our lives have been interesting, have they not? Every time we turned around, there was something else to contend with. Not to mention, everyone betrayed us eventually.” Ahngel spoke turning from the window and taking a seat on the blindingly white couch.

”Sometime I think even God has turned on us.” Genesis spoke turning to sit in the chair opposite of Ahngel.

”God would never. He is loyal. But what happens must happen else nothing would be learned.” I answered.

”A lesson., a blessing, and a punishment. Seems fitting.” Ahngel conceded.

”Now back to our stories...”

”Since Eboni has no desire to participate, I will go first. It all began..”


End file.
